Zim and the IM of doom
by may1
Summary: Zim has taken Ally and Jhonen hostage and it is up to Fran and Meg and their robot DRU to save them...oh god help us!


(the scene is that Meg is in her mom's room online and sees that her friend Fran is on and decides to IM her...)  
  
Meg: hi Fran!  
  
Fran: Hey  
  
Meg: wanna come over and temporarily stop are doomed boredom?  
  
Fran: yea, sure, why not?  
  
Meg: yes! come over ASAP ok?  
  
Fran: I will be over in 20 minutes ok?  
  
Meg: ok, bye  
  
Fran: Bye!  
  
  
(Fran has now just come over and Meg is now greeting her)  
  
Meg: hey  
  
Fran: hey  
  
Meg: Lets go to my mom's room  
  
Fran: ok, there we can go online  
  
Meg: yup  
  
Fran: ok  
  
(now they are online and Meg sees that Ally is on!)  
  
Meg: YEA!! Ally is on!  
  
Fran: whoopee...  
  
Meg: come on, she's nice  
  
Fran: yea, but she cursed me out last time I talked to her!  
  
Meg: she was just joking!  
  
Fran: hmn...  
  
(Meg talks to Ally online)  
  
Meg: Hey ally  
  
Ally: hey  
  
Meg: 'sup?  
  
Ally: nothing, nothing at all  
  
Meg: ok, did you see Invader Zim last night?   
  
Ally: yes, yes it was magical  
  
Meg: yea, I can't believe how stupid GIR was  
  
Ally: GIR, that inferior peice of robotic equipment  
  
Meg: you're talking funny, whats up?  
  
Ally: nothing, nothing at all. I am just a normal stink child like you...  
  
Meg: ZIIMMM!!! How many times do I have to tell you?! STOP TYING UP ALLY!!!  
  
Zim: ok, you found me out! I tied up Ally and Jhonen again  
  
Meg: why?  
  
Zim: because they were a threat to my mission from the start  
  
Meg: why Ally?  
  
Zim: because she is a very intellegant human stink child  
  
Meg: how so?  
  
Zim: she knows some very complicated Irken technology  
  
Meg: really?  
  
Zim: yess  
  
Meg: ok there, well, why did you get Jhonen?  
  
Zim: he taped my mission!!! for a TV show!!!  
  
Meg: ok, well I got ot go now, bye, send my regards to GIR and tell Ally I said hey  
  
Zim: ok  
  
(Meg exits AOL)  
  
Meg: Fran, we have to save Ally  
  
Fran: why?  
  
Meg: 'cause she's my friend!   
  
Fran: ok, why not, can we spread some doom on Zim?  
  
Meg: ok, why not?  
  
Fran: YEA!  
  
Meg: ok, so we need some supplies  
  
Fran: yea and a robot...  
  
Meg: why a robot?  
  
Fran: well, Zim has one, why not us?  
  
meg: ok!  
  
Fran: so how did they create GIR?  
  
Meg: why in the hell would you want a robot like GIR?  
  
Fran: because he's cute...  
  
Meg: ok, so look in my junk drawer for some string and crap to make a brain for him  
  
Fran: got it!  
  
Meg: I'm sending an e-mail to Tom to send us one of his prototype robot bodies we can use  
  
Fran: nice...when is it geting here?  
  
Meg: in about 10 minutes  
  
Fran: Great  
  
(10 minutes later...)  
  
Meg: FRAN!! the robot is here  
  
Fran: oh good!  
  
Meg: ok, quick put the brains in  
  
Fran: I believe we have a robot!  
  
Robot: yes master...  
  
Meg: what should we call it?  
  
Fran: how about DRU?  
  
Meg: what does DRU stand for?  
  
Fran: Doom Reigning Unit!  
  
Meg: my freind , you are truly insane  
  
Fran: yes, yes I am!  
  
Meg: it looks kinda like a robotic cat...  
  
Fran: I think that is what it was suppose to be  
  
DRU: meow!  
  
Meg: yes, I think it is a robotic cat...  
  
Fran: DRU!! get my rope out of my bag  
  
DRU: yes masterrrrr  
  
(DRU grabs soap)  
  
Fran: no, no, not a soap, a ROPE!  
  
Meg: hehehehehhee  
  
DRU: oh, sorry masterrrr  
  
(DRU grabs rope)  
  
Fran: thank you  
  
Meg: DRU! go wait by Frans dirtbike  
  
DRU: yes master, I obey...(leaves room)  
  
Fran: yessss...we have a robot  
  
Meg: now we need supplies...DRU!!!  
  
DRU: yesssssssss???  
  
Meg: riiigght...go fetch me a...knife, sunglasses, a bottle of water, a portable CD player, a dreamstreet CD, a mini TV, a handheld computer and some tacos  
  
DRU: ok master, one minute  
  
Fran: well, she is kinda weird, but she works  
  
DRU: I have the stuff ! deedumdeedumdeedumdeedumdeedum  
  
Meg: thanks DRU (looks at supplies)  
  
Fran: why the Dreamstreet CD?  
  
Meg: there is no creature that can resist the tourture that is Dreamstreet  
  
Fran: yea, whatever!  
  
Meg: heehee, well, lets go  
Fran: ok, I think we have everything, lets get on our motorcycles  
  
Meg: ok, sounds good  
  
(Fran and Meg get on their motorcycles with DRU and ride away to Allys house)  
  
Fran: did we remember the supplies?  
  
Meg: oh CRAP! we have to go back!  
  
Fran: why not just send DRU?  
  
Meg: we need to sav his energy for doom reigning, not minor errands! I'll go get the stuff...  
  
Fran: I'm coming with you!  
  
Meg: ok, no problem DRU! get on the bike  
  
DRU: yes master, can I drive?  
  
Fran and Meg: NOOO!!  
  
DRU: fine! soorry!!  
  
(after Merg and Fran get the supplies, they go to Allys house with DRU)  
  
Meg: OPEN UP ZIM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zim: NEVA!!! GIR! block the door!!  
  
GIR: yes my master  
  
Fran: oh GIR! we have TAAACCCOOSS!!!  
  
GIR: Tacos, tacos, tacos, tacos, tacos!!!!  
  
Meg: open up the door and we will give you the tacos!  
  
GIR: I must obey my master, I must eat tacos, I must obey my master, I must eat tacos...ooo...I'm confused! (GIR explodes from confusion)  
  
Meg: well, THAT was easy, now we need to get past security and I know who I can get for that...hand me the handheld computer!  
  
Fran: ok, no problem  
  
Meg: ok, I am just going to tap into her gameslave 2 and send a transmision to her.  
  
Fran: ok, try it  
  
(Megs types unnaturally fast) Gaz, Gaz! We need your help!!! We are sorry to interrupt your video game!  
  
Gaz: why are you interrupting my game? you will pay!  
  
Dib: Gaz, why are you talking to your video game?  
  
Gaz: these two annoying girls are transmitting through the gameslave, they will see my revenge  
  
Dib: wait, you two, how did you reach this signal?  
  
Meg: I am very good with a computer, I just tapped in to Gaz's game  
  
Dib: superior indeed! why are you contacting us?  
  
Meg: we need help  
  
Dib: why? who are you fighting?  
  
Fran: Zim!  
  
Dib: not him again!  
  
Fran: yup, him again  
  
Gaz: Dib, lets just deal with your loser friend and let me get back to my game! I am on the last level  
  
Dib: yes, we must stop him!  
  
Meg: oh shut the hell up and get over here!  
  
Dib: fine, one minute  
  
(20 minutes later and Dib and Gaz have arrived in front of Ally house)  
  
Dib: ok, lets go save the human race  
  
Fran: or atleast Meg's friend  
  
Meg: not to mention Jhonen!  
  
Dib: yea, so lets go already  
  
Gaz: I NEED to get back to my game, so lets do this or there will be some horrible payment!  
  
Fran: riight  
  
(The four insane people enter the house to find that no one is there)  
  
Meg: where is everyone?  
  
Fran: upstairs I guess  
  
Meg: lets split up, Dib and Gaz, look around the downstairs and keep lookout  
  
Gaz: yea, whatever  
  
Fran: Lets go!  
  
(Meg and Fran go upstairs)  
  
Meg: *whispers* Fran, we need to be quiet, Dru, get your anigravity booster ready  
  
Dru: yes masterrr  
  
Fran: *whispers* I think they're in here...  
  
Meg: yea, that's where Ally's room is...  
  
Fran: we...must..approach...slowly...  
  
Zims Computer: INTRUDER!!! INTURDER!!!!  
  
Meg: Oh crap!  
  
Fran: we're doomes aren't we?  
  
Meg: uh...yea...  
  
Zim: I knew you would be coming soon for you insignifficant friend and that other pathetic earth human...  
  
Fran: just untie our freind and Jhonen  
  
Zim: oh, I threw Jhonen off a cliff a while ago...  
  
Meg: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zim: *slaps Meg* oh yesss  
  
Meg: DRU! Fire Lasers!  
  
Zim: DRU...I have a ball of string...  
  
Dru: *purs as she bats around all of string*  
  
Fran: It just haaad to be cat didn't it?  
  
Meg: I wanna know where he got the ball of string...wait Fran...get our secret weapon  
  
Fran: uh...I think she is playing with the ball of string  
  
Meg: I mean the *low whisper* dreamstreet CD  
  
Fran: I really do NOT find that funny!  
  
Meg: Its our only hope!  
  
Fran: FINE!!!  
  
(Fran grabs Dreamstreet CD and starts to play it)  
  
Zim: NOOOOOO!!! The pain!!! THE PAIN!!! IT BURNS MY GUTS!!! MY GUTS ARE BURNING UP!!!  
  
Meg: its working, did you bring the earmuffs?  
  
Fran: yup, for you, I like this song...baby down on dreamstreet-  
  
Meg: don't even think about it! I'll go untie Ally, you got find Jhonen's body  
  
Fran: I always get the gross jobs huh?  
  
Meg: yup!  
  
(Meg unties Ally)  
  
Meg: Ally, you ok?  
  
Ally: yup, except that the master of all that is good is dead...  
  
Meg: no, we can always reincarnate him...  
  
Ally: JOY!!!  
  
Meg: so why did he capture you anyway?  
  
Ally: I stole an Irken computing device...he is trying to use it to take over the internet  
  
Meg: why did you wanna steal that?  
  
Ally: its cool  
  
Meg: oh, so why didn't you give it back to him, if it was from his people?  
  
Ally: I liked it!  
  
Meg: right, well, lets go help Fran with Jhonen's body  
  
Ally: yea  
  
(Ally and Fran find Jhonen's body)  
  
Meg: here, I brought this  
  
Fran: ok, well, now I've seen everything...  
  
Ally: Where did you get Reincarnation for Dummies?  
  
Meg: school book sale...  
  
Ally: figures  
  
(they read the instructions on how to reincarate a human body and Jhonen comes back to life)  
  
Jhonen: where am I?  
  
Meg: Ally's house  
Jhonen: can I go back to Florida and back to my cubical?  
  
Meg: sure, dib and gaz will take you  
  
Jhonen: yea, I'm gonna miss my show...well, I'd better go  
  
Fran: bye  
  
Ally: can I have your autograph?  
  
Jhonen: sure  
  
Ally: YEA!!!  
  
Meg: go find Dib and Gaz downstairs  
  
Jhonen: yea..thanks  
  
Meg: wait... did he say "I will miss my show"?  
  
Fran: yup  
  
Ally: sadly...yes  
  
Meg: I think we have a new mission...Fran, get DRU ready Ally, wanna join us?  
  
Ally: I have to finish a Fanfiction, but yea sure...  
  
Meg: great, now where is Zim?  
  
Fran: they stuck him in the trunk of Jhonens truck, Dib and Gaz are driving  
  
Meg: aren't they to young?  
  
Ally: they are cartoon characters, they don't have a definate age  
  
Meg: oh yea!  
  
Fran: well, I got to get home soon, but tommorow we start on our next mission ok?  
  
Meg: ok!  
  
(and so the internet is safe once again and Jhonen is going back to his nice and safe cubical, but is this the end of the show Invader Zim? we can only find out next fanfiction...) 


End file.
